


Talk Dirty to Me

by BloodyIvar



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIvar/pseuds/BloodyIvar
Summary: Your husband Ivar knows exactly how to talk to you





	Talk Dirty to Me

Everything about Ivar was an absolute turn on to you. The way he looked, the way he laughed, the way he licked and bit his lips…oh those lips. The sounds he made with that mouth were enough to make you shiver and quake with desire. The sound of his voice made goosebumps rise across your skin, and dear God, the words that man would let fly out of his mouth. The dirty talk could almost make you come without a single touch.

You were lying on your shared bed, Ivar on top of you and resting between your thighs. Completely connected from lips to hips, he was kissing you slowly, but with so much passion you were becoming dizzy from the intensity and the grinding of his bulge pressing into just the right spot. He pulled back just far enough to slip your dress off, tearing the ties instead of untangling them from their knots; arousal thick in the air along with the heavy panting of both of your breaths.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Leaning down he nipped at your pulse point, soothing the sting with his tongue. Trailing feather light kisses down your neck, across your collarbone and in between your breasts, whispering sweet nothings to you along the way.

“I can’t get enough of you…you taste so fucking sweet…you feel so good beneath me…”

Your temperature spiked with each word, each brush of his lips, the pulsing in your core almost painful in the need to have him fill you, trying desperately not to flip him over and take control. You knew he loved getting you worked up, and he knew exactly how to do it. Foreplay with Ivar was a euphoric experience in itself, something all women should experience once in their lifetime, and you almost felt bad for all those women that would never know what you had. Almost.

Quickly he bent his head, sucking your right nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue until it was at a tight peak. With a gentle scrape of his teeth he pulled back with a smile only to give the same treatment to the other one. Your back arched with every flick of his tongue, your thighs starting to quiver from the undeniable want running through your veins.  
“Ivar…please…” You panted, gripping one hand into his loose hair, the other wrapped tightly into his tunic shirt and trying desperately to pull it off of him, wanting to feel his warm bare skin on your own.

“Please what, my love? Why don’t you pull on those nipples for me? Start real gentle…twist and pull at the same time like I would.” His plump lips began to trail kisses down your stomach. You instantly obeyed his instructions, desperately trying to hold yourself together.

Sitting up on his knees between your spread legs, he palmed his cock through his leather breeches, trying to relieve some of the pressure that had become almost painfully tight. The image you were giving him making him twitch painfully behind his hand.

“Fuck, my love. Look at you all spread out for me…got me so fucking hard.”

You let out a whimper, his words causing your walls to flutter and clench around nothing, desperate to be filled. The sight of Ivar completely dressed and hard just from looking at you already starting the coil in your belly to tighten and your hips to wriggle on the lucious furs, searching for some type of friction. Looking into his eyes you could only see the small ring of his beautiful blue, the black of his pupils almost covering his entire iris.

Grabbing your ankles gently, he began to pull you towards the edge of the bed and placing your feet along the edge, keeping you spread wide for him. Ripping off his shirts and unlacing his pants, he let out a sigh of relief.  His own body temperature through the roof with his own arousal. “Gods…so beautiful and you smell so fucking good. I can almost taste you from here, my love.” Leaning on the floor he began trailing kisses from your ankle, to your knee, and landing on your inner thigh, giving a nip with his teeth causing you to moan low in the back of your throat.

“That’s it, let those pretty noises out for me.”

Burying his face into your folds your legs spread willingly, relieved to finally have some attention where you needed it most. His broad tongue giving hard strokes over your clit, inserting first one thick digit before adding another, getting you ready for the inevitable stretch his thick cock always gave you.

You were already so worked up that it didn’t take long before he had you right on the edge, but not quite enough to push you over just yet, wanting to enjoy the taste of you on his tongue a moment longer. “Such a pretty pussy…tastes so good…you wanna come all over my face don’t you, my love?”

His words were muffled but clearly understood, the vibrations giving the perfect sensation to your clit when mixed with his tongue. Letting out a primal moan, you grabbed your breasts and began pinching and pulling on your nipples, trying to push yourself over the edge that he was so desperately trying to keep you on. The noises emitting from deep within his own throat making you feel like you were the best thing he had ever tasted. With a simple crook of his fingers he hit your g-spot with laser like precision, and you finally went over the edge. Your thighs clamped down on his head, boxing him in and not allowing him to let up on the delicious torture, not that he wanted to go anywhere. He slowed the movements of his tongue, making the pressure a feather light touch, letting you ride out the waves of your high. As soon as your body let up on his fingers and your thighs loosened their grip, he withdrew from you, a cocky smile on his face.

Licking your excess juice from his lips he crawled up the bed, pulling his pants down. His cock jumped up proudly, bobbing heavily with each of his rapid heartbeats. The sight of his weeping, red cock made you lick your own lips in want. Ivar took notice, giving a chuckle before wrapping a hand around his thick base, giving slow and gentle pulls and tugs making your eyes widen at the view before you.

“Look at how hard just the taste of you gets me. You see that?”

You weakly nodded your head, dying to have him inside of you at this point. Your hips started to writhe once again of their own volition, no coherent thought behind any of your actions. This was how crazy this man made you, every single time.

He swiped his thumb over his tip, collecting the drops of come sitting at the slit and held his thumb to your mouth as he crawled between your thighs. You needed no further invitation before you took his thumb into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the digit and making his cock twitch against your folds. Your hips jut up making your pussy slide up and down the underside of his member, coating him completely in your slick.

“Gods…you want this cock inside you? Want me to fill you up like only I can? I’m going to start off by rubbing my dick all over your pussy, get it nice and slicked up…maybe just hold myself at your tight little hole and make you wait for it. Then I’m going to fill you up so good, watch you take everything I ha-” Ivar’s sentence choked off when you released his thumb with an obscene sucking sound and you moaned loudly. Grabbing onto his shoulders to pull his body back down onto your own you wrapped your legs tightly around his hips.

“Fuck, Ivar…just stop teasing and get inside me.”

“Ask nicely.” He suddenly starting grinding his cock against your clit, your wetness giving him the easy passage over the tight bundle of nerves. “Come on, let me hear you.” He whispered into your ear before biting down and sucking on the earlobe making an almost inhuman growl leave your mouth.

“Please…please please please.” You chanted, seemingly capable of no other words at the moment, but it must have been enough for Ivar and he quickly plunged his length inside of you, your eyes rolling back in your head at the sensation. Leaving your hips flush together, he allowed you to adjust to his size, gently rocking upwards, applying pressure to your clit. As soon as you started to grind your pelvis back into his he knew you were ready and pulled back, leaving just the tip inside of you. Resting his forehead onto yours he gave you a cheeky wink and thrust in hard and fast, making your breath catch in your throat from the sheer pleasure that ran throughout your entire body.

“You have…no idea…what you do….to me…love.” His thrusts never let up, knowing exactly what you both needed in this moment. You were entirely too worked up for either of you to want nice and slow. “You take my cock so good.” He growled into your ear, moving to suck a dark mark where your shoulder met the soft slope of your neck making you whimper and intertwine your fingers roughly into the soft spikes of hair on the nape of his neck. Your other hand leaving half moon indentations into his tanned skin.

“Ivar…Gods!” Your voice was becoming a much higher pitch than usual, letting him know you were close to reaching your end. Widening his knees onto the bed, he gave a white knuckled grip to your hips and bent his upper body to take a nipple back into his mouth. The new angle caused you to scream out his name making him smirk into your breast.  
“Come on…fucking come all over my cock. I can feel your…tight pussy gripping…around me…want me to fill you up?”

“God yes…Ivar…Iv-” Your back arched and you grabbed onto his strong biceps to ground yourself, the intense pleasure making you feel as if you were floating. He wrapped his strong arms around you, bringing you as close as he could possibly be, his face buried into your neck as he slammed his hips into you with enough force to bruise your thighs. You had stopped trying to meet his thrusts knowing you would throw his rhythm off if you continued to try, and just took what he gave. The bed frame pounded the wall in protest and the abuse you were both putting it under, the headboard slamming hard enough into the wall to leave a small dent from one of the finials on the post.

Your orgasm was swift and intense, slamming into you with such force that you thought you were going to pass out from the pleasure. You had screamed his name so loudly that Ivar swore all of Kattegat could hear you, not that he cared.

“That’s it…so fucking tight…so good…let it go…fuck!” Your walls clamped down onto his cock with forceful contractions, making his hips falter one, two, three more half thrusts before he slammed his lips onto yours, burying himself deep inside of you, emptying himself. Each twitch of his cock prolonging your own pleasure and causing him to grunt.  
When both of your highs had come down you separated your lips, panting heavily into one another’s mouths, stroking one another using your fingertips. The little flutters of aftershocks running through you made him shiver and you felt his cock twitch again inside of you, making you look at him in disbelief.

“I told you…can’t get enough of you. How about you get up on all fours so I can spank the pretty ass of yours and watch your cunt swallow my cock over and over again?”

The Gods knew just how much you loved that dirty mouth of his.


End file.
